Twenty Questions
by ZeGabz
Summary: Fiyero listens in on Elphaba and Galinda while they play the classic game, and gets more than he bargained for. "You're not making it out of this room alive," she breathed into his ear. AU Musical, Fiyeraba, Oneshot


**Author's Note: I wrote this in thirty minutes, I got inspired randomly while eating my dinner and I had to write it down before the inspiration left! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**

"Okay, Elphie, last question."

Fiyero knew he shouldn't be listening to the two girls through their door, and occasionally peeking through the peep hole, heck, he shouldn't even be in this hallway, but he had been on his way to deliver back Elphaba's History book from their last study session, when he had heard them playing Twenty questions. He couldn't resist listening in. So far, Elphaba had worn makeup willingly three times, she had never had a boyfriend, her favorite color was sapphire, and her favorite shoes were boots.

It was really hot. And there he was thinking he couldn't be more attracted to her.

"Okay, Galinda. Hit me with your best shot." He could imagine the blonde thinking.

"Ooooooh! What would you want in your dream guy?" He perked up, and Elphaba laughed.

_SCORE!_

"Lin, what kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it Elphie. And I want a nice list too, not some, oh, I don't know!" He wanted to see her face for this one. She was now sitting with her arms wrapped around her slender emerald legs, _in her nightgown_. Oz, she was beautiful.

"Fine, fine, whatever," Elphie laughed at her pleading.

"And tell the truth," Galinda said sternly, wagging her finger. Her intellectual roommate nodded obediently.

"I want . . . someone with a brain, but not as smart as me. I still want to correct him from time to time." Fiyero grinned.

_I could definitely do that._

"I want someone who teases me, and argues with me, and who has a sense of humor, but not one that's too perverted, like Avaric's."

_Tease and argue? We're a perfect match!_ He started nodding at the door.

"What about looks?" Galinda interjected, "What's your weakness?" Elphaba hesitated. Fiyero's foot started to tap nervously.

"That's a question," Elphaba pointed out, but Galinda waved her off.

"ANSWER!"

"Fine, fine, fine! I like blue eyes."

"Aw!" Galinda squeaked, clapping her hands. Fiyero's grin widened.

_My blue eyes are the best at Shiz!_

"Okay, back to personalities."

"Okay, then, um, I want someone who . . . gives me butterflies, but I can still be myself around, you know?" Galinda nodded eagerly. Fiyero wished he had a pen so he could take notes. This was the jackpot! A ticket to her heart! "I want someone who will torture me with light kisses, and soft touches, and tender moments, and still moments of pure passion."

Galinda nodded eagerly, as if she were about to swoon herself.

"I want . . . I want . . . um, I want someone who will tell me they think I'm beautiful, and mean it. And I want to say no, and have them insist I am, until I am convinced myself." Fiyero blinked, instantly making up his mind to do just that, when the chance presented itself.

"Oh, Elphie . . ."

"Don't call me that!" Elphaba sighed, seemingly disheartened by her own fantasy. "Does that answer your questions, now?" The blonde nodded, and Elphaba glanced at the door, her eyes meeting his for a fraction of a second before looking back at her lap.

He froze.

She did a double take, whirling around and locking eyes with him again, instead this time, hers narrowed. He immediately backed away, intending to return her book tomorrow at class, but right as he was poised to run, she opened the door.

A small sigh.

"How long have you been there, staring through our peep hole?" she asked quietly, suddenly sounding very tired.

"Oh, um . . ."

"What did you hear?" he detected a threat of menace in her voice. Suddenly a shrill, happy voice filled the awkward silence.

"Oh, FIFI! Glad you showed up! We were just playing Twenty Questions!" Galinda yelled loudly, "Come in and play with us!" He was about to politely decline and run for his life when Elphaba cracked a wicked smile.

"Yeah, _Fi-Fi_, why don't you join us?" she said seductively, though he might have misinterpreted her tone from conniving to seductive to fulfill his personal fantasies . . .

He reluctantly walked in and sat on Elphie's bed, now scared as the hell he was sure he was gonna get.

"So . . . um, Twenty Questions?"

"Yes, Fiyero, and now it's _your turn_!" Elphaba hissed gleefully. He gulped. She leaned close to him, and he shuddered. "You're not making it out of this room alive," she breathed into his ear. A chill ran down his spine, and it took all his control not to grab that angry little face of hers and eat it alive.

Instead, he replied, "Is that a threat or a promise?" She shoved him hard.

"I call first question," she told Galinda, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay!" she replied, blissfully unaware of the tension in the room.

"So, Fiyero, _darling_, what do you look for in a girl?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow, "Do you recognize that question?" she whispered, too softly for Galinda to hear, and he gulped audibly.

"Ooh, answer Fiyero!" Galinda said excitedly.

"Okay, okay! Um . . ." he decided to give Elphie a taste of her own medicine. "I want a girl who's smart, and corrects me if I make mistakes." Elphaba's face, he noticed, looked even more guarded than normal.

"I want a girl who is confident in who she is, but still humble, especially when it comes to looks." Galinda's grin widened, and she glanced at Elphaba, who was staring at the ground as if it held a million secrets.

"What about looks?"

"Sorry, Galinda, but I like brunettes or black hair, and I like it long." Elphaba coughed. He grinned. He was beating her at her own game.

"Oooh!" Galinda caught on now. She smiled. "What about colors? What colors should she dress in?"

"_Green_," Fiyero said pointedly, his hot breath tickling Elphaba's neck, making him stutter.

"Okay, that's it, this is ridiculous," Elphaba said, standing up. "Stop it. Both of you stop it." Fiyero stood up too. "This isn't funny anymore."

"What, Elphie, are you leaving?"

"Shut up," the green girl muttered. Oh, no. He wasn't letting her go that easily. He was enjoying this way to much.

"You're not leaving until I'm done with my turn," he said, "So sit down, Thropp, and let's play."

She blinked several times before obeying wordlessly.

"Seventeen questions left, Elphie!" Galinda said, poking her in the arm. Elphaba looked up with a determined smirk on her face.

"Eye color?"

"Brown."

"First date?"

"Library, because that's what she loves."

"Second date?"

"My place."

"Hm. Lurlinemas gift?"

"Books."

"No."

"No?"

"That's too predictable." Now she was circling him, her hands behind her bad. "You've got to surprise her."

"Oh, well how about a private trip to ski in the mountains?"

She grinned. "Very nice. Next question." She was circling him closely now. "Favorite class with her?"

"I have none."

"Oh?"

"All my classes with her make me a happy man."

"Fascinating." This flirting game was becoming very dangerous, and Galinda watched with wide eyes. "Now-"

He couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him.

"You talk too much," he whispered before closing the distance and kissing her fiercely.

Galinda blinked and walked out of the room. They could finish the game tomorrow.


End file.
